Carlo di Borbone-Due Sicilie (1963)
} |- | |} Prince Charles of Bourbon-Two Sicilies, Duke of Castro (born 24 February 1963) is one of two claimants to the headship of the House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies. Biography Early life and education Charles was born at Saint-Raphaël, Var, France, the only son of Ferdinand, Duke of Castro, and of his wife, Chantal de Chevron-Villette.Worldroots He was baptised with the names Carlo Maria Bernardo Gennaro. Until 2008, he used the title Duke of Calabria. Charles was educated firstly at the Institute of the Marist Fathers at Toulon, France. He went on to study at a namesake of the Collège Stanislas de Paris located in Nice, France. After studying at an international university in Paris, he spent three years working for a public relations firm in Manhattan. He is fluent in Italian, French and English. Headship of the House of Bourbon Two Sicilies In 2008, Carlo, baptised Charles, succeeded his father as claimant to the headship of the House of the Two Sicilies. As head of the house, he uses the title Duke of Castro. Charles's supporters state that since his grandfather's brother Infante Carlos renounced his rights of succession to the throne of the Two Sicilies in 1900, the headship of the house passed to Charles's grandfather Ranieri, Duke of Castro, then to Charles's father Ferdinand, Duke of Castro, and most recently to Charles.(Disputed) Headship of the House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies In Defense of (Real) History: Who is the Head of the Royal House of Bourbon of the Two Sicilies? by Luigi Mendola.http://www.chivalricorders.org/royalty/bourbon/twosicilies/dispute.htm The Two Sicilies Succession]] Infante Carlos's claims to be the Duke of Calabria and head of the House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies are recognized by the Spanish king Juan Carlos of Spain (since they are cousins), while the other royal families (and all others Bourbon-Two Sicilies members) recognize the Castro claim.The Succession to the Headship of the The Two Sicilies Royal House Charles claims the disputed Grand Mastership of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George, the Order of Saint Ferdinand and Merit, the Order of St. Januarius, the Order of Saint George and Reunion, and the Royal Order of Francis I. Charles has been decorated with several dynastic and state honours.His Royal Highness The Duke of Calabria Marriage and issue Charles is married to Camilla Crociani. He and his wife use the rank and style of Royal Highness, Duke and Duchess of Castro. They have two children:Boubon-Two Sicilies Royal Family * Princess Maria-Carolina Chantal Edoarda Beatrice Januaria of Bourbon-Two Sicilies (born in Rome in 2003) * Princess Maria Chiara Amalia Carola Louise Carmen of Bourbon-Two Sicilies (born in Rome 2005) Titles from birth *24 February 1963 – 13 January 1973 His Royal Highness The Duke of Noto *13 January 1973 – 20 March 2008 His Royal Highness The Duke of Calabria *20 March 2008 – present His Royal Highness The Duke of Castro Ancestry Footnotes Category:Living people Category:House of Bourbon-Two Sicilies Category:Princes of Bourbon-Two Sicilies Category:Pretenders to the throne of the Two Sicilies Category:French Roman Catholics Category:Ancestry from Poland Category:Dukes of Calabria Category:Dukes of Castro Category:Dukes of Noto Category:Grand Masters of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George Category:Grand Masters of the Order of Saint Januarius Category:Grand Masters of the Order of Saint Ferdinand and of Merit Category:Grand Masters of the Royal Order of Francis I Category:Grand Masters of the Order of Saint George and Reunion Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Immaculate Conception of Vila Viçosa Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of Prince Danilo I Category:20th-century Roman Catholics Category:21st-century Roman Catholics Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles